chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Accidentally Married on Purpose
Accidentally Married on Purpose 'is a simmering romance book released on September 30, 2019. Summary ''You're a waitress in Vegas looking for a fling. Tyler's a ruggedly handsome world-famous superstar. When sparks fly, your weekend gets a little too wild, especially when you wake up in Tyler's bedroom with a wedding ring on your finger!! Chapters '''Chapter 1: Hey Sugar You're a waitress in Vegas looking for a fling. Tyler's a ruggedly handsome world-famous superstar. When sparks fly, your weekend gets a little too wild, especially when you wake up in Tyler's bedroom with a wedding ring on your finger!! Chapter 2: Texas-Sized Hangover Your head is killing you, and the diamond ring on your finger just might be the death of you. What on earth happened last night between you and Tyler? Chapter 3: Old Town Road You're hoping for a bit of normalcy when you go back home, but you're not getting any with the reporters on your doorstep! Looks like Tyler's keeping a few secrets about who he is. Chapter 4: Walk in the Park Tyler wants to stay married! What are you going to do with his crazy plan? Chapter 5: Louisiana Bride Now that you and Tyler agreed to stay married, it's time for go home together! But it looks like living together might be more of a challenge than you thought... especially with your "no sex" rule. Chapter 6: Sugar and Cane Your make-believe romance with Tyler is put to the test when your older, protective brother makes a surprise visit! Can you and Tyler really pull this off? Chapter 7: Fan the Flames Domestic life with Tyler is nice... maybe too nice. How are you going to keep up your no sex rule like this? Chapter 8: Rain Dance Your quiet family dinner is interrupted by a big storm and a paparazzi attack! What are you and Tyler going to do in all this rain? Chapter 9: Jumbalaya Jumble Uh oh, cornered! What are you going to do when your family gets suspicious? And what will you do when Tyler starts getting bolder? Chapter 10: Strumming My Heart What do you mean guitar lessons don't usually require sitting in your teacher's lap? Chapter 11: A Home and a Bed If you really want to sell this thing, you and Tyler have to sleep in the same bed! But what will you do when things get a little too heated? Chapter 12: Cowboy Charity You and Tyler make your first public appearance as a married couple! But what happens when the event has a little too much pressure? Chapter 13: Stage Might Tyler's taken the stage, and he wants YOU to join him!! What are you going to do with everyone watching? Chapter 14: Country Carnival Tyler's taking you out on a real date! Say hello to the carnival and all the crazy stuff that comes with it. Chapter 15: Simmering Stars Things get frisky after your date and you and Tyler are about to push your "No Sex" rule to the limit! Chapter 16: Tyler Blue Day It's Tyler Blue Day! What will you do when the whole city's eyes are on you both? Chapter 17: Festival Frenzy Things with Tyler are on the rocks as he prepares to go on tour without you. The town festival is your one chance to get him back! Can you do it? Chapter 18: Red Carpet Rumble It starts getting frisky at the festival after-party, especially with drama on the red carpet! Chapter 19: Midsummer Heart Time to throw your No Sex rule out the window. But can you do the same with your heart? Chapter 20: Accidentally Married on Purpose You've left Tyler behind. But is he ready to let go? Or is he ready to start a life together with you? Find out in the finale! Author The original author of the story is Rachel Harris. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: New York Times and USA Today bestselling author Rachel Harris writes humorous love stories about girls-next-door and the hot guys that make them swoon. Vibrant settings, witty banter, and strong relationships are a staple in each of her books... and kissing. Lots of kissing. An admitted bookaholic and homeschool mom, she gets through each day by laughing at herself, hugging her kids, and snuggling with her husband. She writes young adult and adult romances, and LOVES talking with readers. Category:Books Category:Simmering Romance Category:Rachel Harris